


Hot Chocolate and Cool Sweets

by Gallian_Squad_7



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Happy Sex, Multi, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallian_Squad_7/pseuds/Gallian_Squad_7
Summary: It's that time of year again, the Winter Festival. Fjorm and Laevatein want to give their gifts to Alfonse, as thanks for being beside them through so much, but the day was the first day Alfonse got to say goodbye to his father. With their friend and mutual love-interest down in the dumps, it will take more than simple presents to get him to cheer up. Thankfully, Gunnthra has a plan.She always has a plan.
Relationships: Alfonse/Fjorm (Fire Emblem), Alfonse/Laevatein (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 9





	Hot Chocolate and Cool Sweets

It was that time of year again.

The Winter Festival was upon Askr, and all the kingdom over, celebrations rang. Feasts and dances aplenty, songs and drinks always in supply, and a font of cheer that defined the otherwise dreary winter months. It was a time to thank the gods and ones fellows for another year gone by, and a celebration of making it out alive.

It was a particularly trying year after all. An old enemy had attacked, followed by kingdoms of both fire and death, claiming numerous lives. So if the celebrations this year were muted compared to those past, then no one spoke of it.

Within the royal palace, Prince Alfonse was one such solemn participant. He’d returned from the service held for his father, the former king dead at Hel’s hands, but with the dead queen’s defeat, they’d all finally had a chance to say goodbye.

It was… cathartic, mostly, but Alfonse had wanted to be alone. He didn’t want to see anyone while he got his thoughts in order, especially since there’d be a large celebration with the order later that day. He needed to get his brooding out of the way so his mind would be clear and able to enjoy the festivities. His mother and sister wanted as much, and he felt it would be a disservice to his father to forever brood when there was so much to do now.

That was not to be though, as an insistent knock on his door was sure to remind him. So far, many of the members in the order had stopped by to check on him, and he was getting exasperated. It did his heart good to know they cared, but he wasn’t that far in his own head.

The knock persisted and Alfonse stood with a sigh. “Whoever it is, please go. I’m fine, just want to be alone with my thoughts.”

“Oh that’s not good.” Came the melodious voice of now Queen Gunnthra. “I understand you want to be alone, Prince Alfonse, but even on a solemn day like this, it does no one any good to be alone. Besides, I come bearing gifts!”

Alfonse shook his head and went to the door. He opened it only a crack, but Gunnthra’s hand shot through the gap and pushed it all the way open. She stood in the hall with a beaming smile and sparkling eyes, a dress of red and gold framing her body alongside festive hair decorations. She looked… quite merry.

“Good evening Prince Alfonse.” The queen greeted with a laugh, one hand holding a tray of three steaming cups while the one she’d used to open the door shot off to grab something out of sight. “I bring three mugs of truly marvelous hot chocolate and this poor soul who’s been hemming and hawing outside your door the past twenty minutes.”

She pulled and who but her sister should appear, Princess Fjorm. She was dressed in a festive robe, the blue cloth lying over her top like a cloak with white gloves and stockings. It was all trimmed in gold, and Fjorm’s burning cheeks provided a rosy red to complete the look. She even had earmuffs!

“Hello…” Fjorm muttered as Alfonse stared at her. “I uh… wanted to come talk to you, but… well… oh gods, Gunnthra, why’d you drag me over here?! This is so awkward!”

Gunnthra shook her head and let herself into Alfonse’s room. “Only because you believe it will be awkward. Alfonse, do you have somewhere I can set this down? I only came to deliver these.”

Alfonse snapped out of staring and gestured to the sitting room on his left. “You can set them in there, thank you for bringing some. Though… if you’re not staying, why bring three?”

Gunnthra smirked and went into the room to set the drinks down. “Fjorm over there wished to speak with you, but she’s quite the cocoa addict. She always wants two, and I can’t say no to my siblings when they give me the cute look.”

Fjorm’s cheeks exploded with crimson and she tried to run, but Alfonse reached out to grip her arm. “Wait, Fjorm. I… feel the need to speak to someone, and if you’re willing to hear me out, I don’t mind sharing some hot chocolate with you.”

Fjorm froze and looked back to him, an unsure frown on her lips. “Um… only if you’re sure, ok? I don’t want to make you… uncomfortable…”

Alfonse shook his head. “No, it’s alright, please come in.”

Fjorm took unsure steps into his rooms, Gunnthra waiting for them in the sitting room. She made sure the two were set and ready to go before leaving with a broad smirk on her lips. Alfonse didn’t like the look the smirk, but he kept his focus on his fidgeting friend. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You!” Fjorm blurted out, eyes wide in mortification. “Oh, I mean, uh… I do want to talk about you, but only if you’re comfortable, and if it’s ok, and oh me and my big mouth!”

Alfonse blinked at the brief torrent of words. “Oh… well, I’m actually doing ok, all things told. I’ve… had some time to come to terms with things. Really this morning was just closure, one I’ve needed for some time.”

Fjorm nodded and reached out to take a steaming mug, her other hand taking one to offer Alfonse. “Well, hopefully this helps. My sister’s a saint for making these for us, and I’ve always found drinking hot chocolate calming. Um… we can talk about anything you like, really, I just… want to help as best I can.”

Alfonse smiled at her, the first of the day for him. “Thank you, Fjorm, that’s kind of you. Then, if I might ask, does Nifl have a festival like this? Surely a kingdom of ice would have no need to celebrate winter?”

Fjorm sipped at her drink and nodded. “We do actually. Winter for us isn’t all that special I admit, but we do celebrate the new year with a great feast and gift giving. It… was always a happy time with my family, though we don’t celebrate it at the same time as Askr.”

“That’d be quite the coincidence if our kingdoms did.” Alfonse noted with a small smirk, a sip of his drink brightening his mood. “And I have to say, this is delicious. You said your sister made this?”

Fjorm chuckled and sipped again. “She always does for celebrations like this. She’s promised to share the secret with me at some point, but I always enjoyed it the most with a fire in the hearth and my mother reading to me. It’s… a reminder of simpler times I guess.”

Alfonse looked to the hearth in the sitting room and felt an idea take root. Before he could act on it though, another knock came to his door. Sighing, he put down his mug and went to see who’d come calling this time. “Hello?”

No one said anything, so he opened the door, only to stare. “…Laevatein?”

The princess of Muspel stared at him, clearly unsure of herself. She was dressed festively, a band of gold holding her hair back in a waterfall of shiny pink while she wore a red cardigan and skirt with black stockings, all of it outlined in gilded thread. It looked lovely on her chocolate skin, and she held a wrapped package in one hand while the other held a tray of puddings. “Good… evening, Prince Alfonse.”

Alfonse frowned at her. “I believe I told you to call me Alfonse, no? Now, what can I do for you?”

Laevatein glanced to the trey of pudding and held it out to him. “Sister made these, wanted to share with you. I was free, and they told me this was where your rooms were. Can I come in? Sister doesn’t cook often, and I was told I could have one.”

Alfonse couldn’t help a chuckle and moved aside. “Of course, come in. Fjorm’s stopped by as well, we just started talking.”

He turned and walked back in, missing Laevatein’s look of confused consternation before she followed and shut the door behind her. They went into the sitting room and Alfonse pointed Laevatein to a free chair, his steps taking him to the hearth as Fjorm greeted her fellow princess. “Oh, Laevatein! Are those the puddings your sister was working on earlier?”

Laevatein nodded and took a seat, the plush chair letting her sink into its soft embrace. She placed the trey next to the lone mug on the table, gaze staying on its steaming contents. “Indeed… and this is the hot chocolate?”

Fjorm nodded and sipped again, letting the warmth of the drink suffuse her body. “It is… um, would you like the last cup? I don’t believe you’ve tried hot chocolate before have you?”

Laevatein shook her head and tentatively took the last mug. The room was quiet as she brought it close to examine, eyes taking in the light topping of cream and dusting of sugar before bringing the mug to her lips. The heat didn’t bother her in the least, but she hummed in approval as the warm drink rolled over her tongue. It was sweet and hot, just what she’d hoped for when she heard of it.

Fjorm giggled at the pleased noise. “And we have another fan of sister’s brew, she’ll be delighted. Would it be alright if we tried the puddings? I’m eager to see how your sister did!”

Laevatein put down her mug and scowled at Fjorm. “She did perfect, nothing less.”

Then she looked away and muttered: “Though it took a few tries this time.”

Fjorm laughed again, only to look towards the hearth as the crackle of flames met her ears. “Oh, Alfonse, you didn’t need to do that!”

Alfonse shrugged and took the last open chair, mug in hand. “I wasn’t thinking of leaving for today’s festivities anyway. Ours is a festival of many days, missing one night isn’t going to be an issue. Besides… I think the fire makes it cozy in here.”

“On that, we can agree.” Laevatein muttered as she sipped at her cocoa. “Though I… admit to some surprise at seeing you here, Princess Fjorm. I was under the impression no one was able to see Alfonse today.”

Fjorm shrugged and reached out to grab a pudding, a spoon conveniently stuck in it. “I honestly almost didn’t knock on the door, but my sister basically forced me in here when she stopped by to deliver the drinks. I just… wanted to talk.”

“And I’d prefer we stick to more pleasant subjects.” Alfonse added, also taking a pudding. “Like this delightful confection courtesy of Queen Laegjarn. I assume these are the lesser versions while her masterpiece goes to Hrid?”

Laevatein was torn between a pout and a resigned frown. “…You are not incorrect, though I’d prefer otherwise.”

Her compatriots chuckled and sampled the pudding, Laevatein doing the same. They hummed in unison, pleased by the cool treat, and spent the next several minutes eating their snacks and speaking about any small topic that came to mind while the fire crackled away.

Eventually, Alfonse went to a bookshelf in the room and picked out a book. “If you’d both be willing to indulge me, it’s tradition in Askr to tell at least one tale a night during the festival. This one’s fairly short, but it’s the least I can do for you both coming to keep my company.”

Fjorm set her mug down, a ring of chocolate on her lips. She licked it away as Laevatein laughed at her, Fjorm all too happily pointing to the similar ring of cream on the other princess’s lips. When the silent battle was won, she answered Alfonse. “Of course, feel free to tell your tale.”

Laevatein held up her package. “Um… I actually have a gift for you, Alfonse. I was told that this festival is traditionally accompanied by the exchange of gifts… um, is it ok to give it now in exchange for the story?”

Fjorm looked annoyed and reached into a pocket in her skirt, a small wrapped box her goal. “I suppose I should give my gift as well. I was hoping to give it to you at the exchange tonight, but now’s as good a time as any.”

She held up a finger when Alfonse looked to protest, annoyed frown turning to a smile. “And don’t try to say no, it’s our trade for the tale. Now come on, open them! I want to see your face!”

Alfonse frowned and took the gifts before looking down at them. He stared for a moment before placing them on a table and standing. “Hold on, I actually have gifts for you as well, but I need to go get them. The tale’s for free, but I don’t feel right not giving anything if you’re going to give them to me now!”

He hurried off, and the moment he was gone, Laevatein glared at Fjorm. “You ruined my plan.”

“Your plan?” Fjorm snapped back. “You ruined _my_ plan! I was supposed to come in here and comfort him, as a friend should, and see if he needed more…” she blushed, “physical ways of coming to terms with what happened. I even followed my sister’s awful advice in preparation, but you showed up and ruined the mood!”

Laevatein lost the glare for a confused frown. “…Mood? Did you not come here with the intent of engaging in coitus with Alfonse like me?”

Fjorm choked on her next words, only able to squeak out: “What?!”

“Coitus, sex.” Laevatein answered, brazenly bland. “My plan was to come up here, close the door, and engage Alfonse in intercourse. It’s what I believe to be the best way to help him through his period of difficulty. Queen Gunnthra even gave me appropriate under garments for it.”

Fjorm scowled and sat back. “She got to you too, damn. Laev, there’s a process to this, you can’t just drop your dress and get on his bones! There has to be… reason, want!”

Laevatein just looked more confused. “What reason could there be? I desire to share the night with him, and I was assured that he and any male would wish to spend a night with me in turn. Is that not want?”

“Gods dammit Gunnthra.” Fjorm muttered before taking a deep breath. “Laev, what I mean is that there has to be some romance to it, you can’t just walk in here and expect to rut like animals in heat. There has to be passion, slow touches and long kisses! Vulnerable gazes and breathless words!”

Laevatein frowned, like she’d eaten something sour. “That sounds… frivolous, and a lot of work for stress relief. Why can I not simply walk up to him, reveal my intentions, and go to it? How does any of that… fluff, I believe Sister called it, help Alfonse?”

“It’s the heart of the matter!” Fjorm declared. “By doing all that, not only do you know Alfonse wants it as much as you do, he knows you _care!_ I for one know that I care enough not to walk in here and offer a warm body out of the blue!”

“…I do too.” Laevatein muttered, just loud enough for Fjorm to hear. “I just… didn’t have any better ideas. The direct approach has always been the best approach, you told me that yourself, and so has everyone else. I wanted to be honest with him, no frills, but…”

Fjorm took a deep breath and let it out. “…No, I know you care, we both do. Your way of showing it is just different to mine, I shouldn’t have disparaged you like that. I… I apologize.”

Laevatein shook her head. “No need… I can tell you care, as I do. We have much to thank him for, from saving my sister to saving your kingdom. I… I felt like my plan wouldn’t work, so I got something at the market, but then I…”

“Talked to my sister.” Fjorm chuckled under her breath. “And you’re right, we do have much to thank him for. I too didn’t think my plan would work either, so I got a gift as well, but Gunnthra… well, did she tell you to make yourself the gift?”

Laevatein nodded. “Um, yes. Could you… explain that to me more? I was quite confused and Queen Gunnthra was too busy cackling to give me a proper explanation.”

“Of course she was.” Fjorm sighed, fingering her cloak’s collar. “Well… it’s that plan you have with the… coitus, gods I can’t believe you called it that, and the idea is that… Um, your body is the present, so… Alfonse, ‘unwraps’ you.”

Laevatein looked like she understood. “So… it’s a very frivolous way of saying the gift, us in this case, would like to be unwrapped, in this case stripped, at which point we engage in coitus. Is… is that what that means?”

Fjorm gave up. “First, ‘we’ are not the gift, at best we’d each be a single ‘gift. Second, that’s basically correct, so let’s wait until Alfonse to come back before speaking any further of this, please and thank you.”

They were quiet for a time, just barely able to hear Alfonse rummaging in his bedchamber, before Laevatein had to speak up. “When we give our ‘gifts’… Sister told me I needed to ‘call’ what I wanted. I ‘call’ first round.”

Fjorm gaped at her before snarling. “You sneaky little-!”

Alfonse entered again to find the girls sitting in an amicable silence, patiently waiting for him. “Oh, I thought I heard someone shouting, but it must’ve been my imagination.”

He went to the table and put down two small bags. “I know they’re not much, but I want you both to have these. We’ve been beside each other through many battles, and I want to show how much I appreciate your support. Please, open them.”

Fjorm took the one closest to her, a pretty white bag of velvet with a golden tie binding it closed. She palmed it, to make sure this was all real, and pulled the string. It opened and she pulled out a chain of gold, a bright blue sapphire set into a snowflake crest on the end. It was a clear work of masterful skill, and she could tell it would go with most every scrap of cloth she owned, meaning she could wear it no matter the occasion.

“Alfonse…” Fjorm breathed after overcoming her shock. “W-What possessed you to get something like this?! A necklace like this, it’s… it’s…”

Alfonse held up his hand, forestalling her words. “I know, it’s almost like the Nifl tradition of proposal, but not quite. It’s the only thing I could think of to thank you, really, and even then I don’t think it’s near enough. So, my words will have to do.”

He bowed his head to her. “Thank you, for everything. I can only pray we’ll continue to be close for many years yet.”

“Alfonse…” Fjorm cooed, unable to stop herself. “…I hope so too.”

Knowing it was her turn, Laevatein reached for the other bag, a silky red one. It too was tied with a golden string. She pulled it, opened the bag, and pulled out… a hairband. One of gold and threaded with vibrant strands of silk in shades of orange like a warm flame. There were even small topazes glittering amongst the silk, only adding to the warm glow.

Laevatein looked to Alfonse, too stunned to speak. It was beautiful, something she’d never received before even from her sister.She just… didn’t know what to say.

“We may have been enemies once, but you stood by me in my darkest days.” Alfonse said, knowing she wouldn’t be able to speak before he did. “You stood by my sister, my family, despite our past. That means a great deal to me, and I still recall the time you spoke to me of your own troubles. That is my thank you for being there, despite how you were hurting. I hope that… I hope that we’ll be close for years as well.”

He choked a bit towards the end, emotions from that morning surfacing. He’d been able to keep something of a straight face with Fjorm, but he couldn’t do it with them both.

Laevatein understood and smiled at him, the gentle look a new one for her. “…I pray so, Alfonse. I look forward to many more years with you.”

She looked to Fjorm, smile still in place. “And many more years with you as well, Fjorm.”

“And you.” Fjorm agreed, placing the necklace back in the bag. “For now… Alfonse, it’s time for you to open our gifts. Please, start with Laev’s first. I opened yours first, it’s only fair that hers get opened before mine.”

Alfonse took the package, inspecting the clumsy wrapping before carefully opening it. Within lay a small dagger in its sheathe, a simple but well crafted piece of steel that wouldn’t fail its master. He took the sheathe, pulled out the steel, and almost smiled. There in the spine of the blade were runes from Muspel, specifically runes of protection and health.

“The ones you taught me.” Alfonse chuckled under his breath. “Thank you, Laevatein, this is a wonderful gift. I will see to it that it never leaves my side, not with your well wishes carved into its steel.”

Laevatein flushed and looked away, a mumbled ‘your welcome’ her only words. Alfonse wanted to reach over and pat her shoulder, but she was too far away, and he had another curious pair of eyes watching him now.

With exaggerated reverence, he took Fjorm’s small gift, though not without a smack for his silliness. He grinned at Fjorm before carefully opening the small package, only to frown as he held out a medallion shaped like a snowflake, its forward face made of pearl and backed with gold. “…What is this?”

Fjorm stood, strode over, took the snowflake, and fixed it to his lapel. “This, my dear friend, is the highest honor the Nifl royal family can bestow. It shows to all that you have my favor, and that I consider you dear to me. It will grant you safe passage and a warm bed anywhere you may travel within my kingdom, should you decide to visit. It’s also a promise that I’m always there with you, even if not in body.”

Alfonse looked at the ornament before smiling and bowing his head to Fjorm. “Thank you, Fjorm, I will wear this proudly as well. You’ve both given me wonderous gifts, I can’t thank you enough for deciding to give this foolish prince the chance to have you in his life.”

He kept his head bowed, unwilling to look up without permission, and heard a quiet exchange between Fjorm and Laevatein. It wasn’t much he heard, only a ‘should we?’ and ‘it’s only right’ before he felt Fjorm’s cool hands cup his cheeks.

Then she kissed the crown of his head. “Alfonse… we’re just as lucky as to have met you. We’ve seen each other through desperate, dark times.”

Alfonse wanted to look up in shock, only for Laevatein’s warm hands to replace Fjorm’s as she kissed his head too. “…I’ve come a long way, thanks to all the support you gave me in those first weeks when few others even spoke to me. If you’d let us… we have one more gift for you, from us both. Just… no peaking, ok?”

Alfonse almost looked up out of pure disbelief. Laevatein had used a teasing voice, _Laevatein!_ He could even hear the disbelief in Fjorm’s voice as she directed him. “Now go over by the wall opposite that fire you made and stare at it, we don’t want you spoiling the surprise!”

Alfonse did as he was told, something in him making his stomach do flips in anticipation. What could they possibly have left for him?

His mind was so caught up in it, his eyes never went from the wall, even as the shadows of the girls, just out of his sight, danced with the flame. He didn’t even hear them speak.

“Oh gods, Gunnthra did ribbons for both of us. New rule, we never listen to her again.”

“Now that I’ve wrapped a gift, I understand the purpose of the ribbons. I do wonder why she understood how to tie them.”

“I… don’t even want to think about how my sister would know, let alone how she did it to get us like this. Now put the flowy stuff back on before I lose my nerve!”

Not one of those words registered in Alfonse’s mind, let alone the sound of rustling cloth, and he stood staring at the wall while his mind ran in circles. He didn’t even hear Fjorm call for his attention, only snapping out of his thoughts when she tapped his shoulder. “Hey, Alfonse!”

He jumped, but was stopped from turning around by Fjorm’s hand. “Oh, sorry! Got lost in my own thoughts there…”

Fjorm giggled and removed her hand. “Well, we’ve got your gift ready. Um… we’re hoping you like it, but we won’t hold our breath, ok? No hard feelings if you’re not ok with it.”

Alfonse frowned, wondering why she’d try to cover their bases. He was sure whatever this last gift was, he’d love it, no need for laying down escape routes. “I’m sure it’s great. May I turn around?”

He heard Fjorm step away before speaking. “Yes, go ahead.”

Alfonse did so and stared at them. They were standing beside each other, framed in the flickering light of the fire, and didn’t look any different from earlier besides missing their hair pieces. “Um… what’s the gift? I don’t see anything.”

The girls shared a look, nodded, and their hands rose to the collars of their coat and cloak. With a swift move, the fabric fell away to show what lay underneath. Alfonse yelped in surprise and turned around, Fjorm bursting into laughter while Laevatein looked consternated.

They were both wearing nothing but ribbons under their clothes, Fjorms blue with gold trim while Laevateins were red with the same gold trimming. The silken bands covered their breasts and waists, all while crisscrossing over their bodies and offering tantalizing expanses of skin.

They even kept the stockings on, just for kicks!

Laevatein marched over to Alfonse and grabbed his shoulder. “What’s wrong with out gift? You’re… ‘interested’ right?”

Alfonse refused to face her, if only because he could feel his pants tighten in a direct betrayal. Of course he was ‘interested’ but he was simply not prepared to be met with such a beautiful sight! It was certainly the last thing on his mind until now!

Fjorm’s laughter fell away and she went to Alfonse’s other side. “Alfonse, please. Just… turn around, look at us. We want you to, I promise.”

Alfonse swallowed thickly, voice terribly shaken. “B-B-But I cannot! I… I respect you both far too much to see you in such a state, I cannot bear to do so! It’s… it’s something you should only show the one you love!”

Laevatein sighed and forcefully turned him around, growling when she saw his eyes closed. “…Dummy. I didn’t wear just to have your eyes closed. Do you really think either of us would’ve gone ahead with wearing so little if we didn’t think you were… special to us?”

She blushed at the last words, Fjorm taking over as she cupped Alfonse’s cheek. “And you are, silly Alfonse. With all you’ve been through, and helped us through, how could we not think you special to us? Now please, open your eyes… I want to know you’re looking at us.”

Alfonse had to take several deep breaths before he found the strength to open his eyes, the lovely sight greeting his eyes once more. They looked… so beautiful and inviting, looks showing nothing but care while their bodies heaved with barely suppressed passion. It was slight, something the expert warriors hid very well, but Alfonse could still see the heave in their breasts. How could he not, when only strips of silk stood between them and open air?

Laevatein stepped back and cocked out her hip, smirking when Alfonse’s gaze shot to her at the motion. “We… we’re your gift, Alfonse. For me, I… I don’t think there’s anyone else I’d want to spend the night with. I… I love my sister, and I… I love you too, but it’s… different. I love you, and… I want to be with you, if you’ll have me. Does… does that make sense?”

Her smirk turned to an unsure frown as she spoke, Alfonse nodding her only answer. Fjorm sighed at the pair and cocked her hip as well, almost laughing when it got Alfonse’s attention. “First, now I know why I’d always catch you staring when we were drilling foot work. Second, Alfonse… I love you too. I’ve loved you for a long time now, and I was always too much the coward to tell you. Tonight though… I want to be brave.”

She strode up to him, hips swaying until she was before him. She waved Laevatein over and they took his hands. “Is it ok, if we hold you tonight? Say the word, and we’ll leave you be. Say the word, and all will be as if this never took place. Just… just say the word, and we’ll give you all we can.”

Alfonse’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He didn’t truly know how to answer, not with all this crashing onto his already tired mind and body… There was passion though, swelling in his chest, and the way they looked at him…

How could he ever deny them?

“Alright…” Alfonse whispered, a little guilty at the radiant smiles they gave him. “If… if that’s your wish, then I will do what I can. I don’t… I don’t know how to be intimate with anyone, so I don’t know how I’ll do, but… I accept.”

Laevatein leaned into him and kissed his cheek, relieved beyond words. Fjorm mirrored her and kissed his other cheek, though she was a tad bolder and pecked his lips with a cheeky grin. Alfonse said nothing, so the princess of ice started explaining. “Thank you, Alfonse. And don’t worry, we figured out a way to make this work. Laevatein wishes to… be very clear, while I prefer a slower time. She will go first while I wait in your bedchambers. Does that sound ok?”

Alfonse ran a hand through his hair, hoping his pants hadn’t tented yet. “I… I guess so. Again, if it’s what you wish and will make you happy, then I don’t mind doing it.”

Fjorm knew though, and her free hand cupped his groin while she whispered into his ear. “Oh, I don’t mind at all. I’ll be listening _closely_ so do try to put on a good show. I want to be _dripping_ in anticipation.”

She pressed a searing kiss to his cheek before sauntering away to his bedchambers, rolling her hips for all the points she could muster. Alfonse and Laevatein stared after her in shock before looking to each other, Alfonse able to speak after a moment. “I… didn’t think she was that bold.”

“Neither did I.” Laevatein agreed as she pulled him towards one of the chairs. “Now please… sit down.”

Alfonse let her lead him into the seat, Laevatein standing over him in all her glory. She was nervous, it showed in how she bit her lip, but determined all the same. “You’re… wearing too much, for this.”

Her hands reached down to grasp the hem of his shirt, Alfonse helping her shed it. He wasn’t one to wear overly much in his personal quarters, but Laevatein almost purred at the sight of his bare chest. “…Oh my…”

Her hands came to his shoulders and started to roam, spreading gooseflesh over Alfonse’s skin as she explored his toned body. She knew he trained hard, they all did, but ti actually feel that sculpted muscle under hand was… electrifying.

Slowly, her explorations rolled over to his back, dragging her close enough for Alfonse to smell her skin. It had the slightest hint of chocolate, certainly from helping her sister make sweets, and his hands came up to embrace her. Laevatein yelped at the sudden contact but swiftly relaxed, letting him pull her in and rub her back.

It was tender and careful, simply holding each other closely and letting calloused hands roam. Sometimes, a light drag of the nails would elicit a sigh or gasp, the pair creating mental maps of their partner’s bodies. But one of them had to get the ball rolling at some point, and it was a surge of boldness that lit the flame.

Alfonse kissed Laevatein’s shoulder.

It was nothing of note, but it gave Laevatein the push she needed. Her hands returned to his shoulders and slid up his neck to his cheeks, cupping them as she brought her lips to his. They kissed slowly, testing pressures and angles for the most delicious combinations. Deeper and deeper they pushed, until her lips parted to taste his lips.

Alfonse started at the sensation, but parted his as well. Their first taste of each other was strange and made them giggle, but it was a swift addiction all the same. They were soon deepening the kisses, tongues seeking every inch of each other they could taste.

Alfonse wrapped his arms around Laevatein and pulled her closer, the ribbon clad princess straddling his waist to get more height and drive her tongue deeper into his mouth. They were sloppy and lapped at each other with wet smacks and groans, the press of their bodes only driving them on.

Laevatein separated from Alfonse with a pop, but dove to his neck and started to kiss along his collarbone and neck, hips grinding into his in search of the friction mere ribbons couldn’t hope to provide. She could feel his cock through his pants, and now that she’d tasted his lips and skin, she wanted his prize.

But first, some fun.

Laevatein bit hard on Alfonse’s neck and licked the spot, making sure her mark was on him before reluctantly getting off him. Alfonse’s arms kept her from going too far, but Laevatein just smirked at him and reached for the knot of ribbon on her shoulder. She pulled on it slowly, arcing her back and presenting her chest as the knot came undone and the ribbons hiding her fell away.

Alfonse had barely a moment to take in her natural glory before she straddled him and rose on her knees until her breasts were eye-level with him. They weren’t anything more than perfect on her, plump chocolate mounds that jiggled with her heavy breaths.

“Come on…” Laevatein purred as she shimmied, breasts shaking invitingly. “Touch me…”

Alfonse took hold of her hips and ran his hands up her sides, Laevatein sighing at the electric touch until her breath hitched as he took hold of her breasts. Alfonse silently marveled at them, the chocolate flesh like warm dough to his touch. He fondled them gently, rolling and squeezing in time with Laevatein’s cues. Every brush of his fingers over her nipples made them harden, Laevatein groaning as each brush became a bolt up her spine. She needed him to give them more attention, they ached so much just from the barest touch.

Alfonse didn’t need her to say anything, left hand taking the right nub between his index and thumb. He pinched lightly and Laevatein moaned deeply, hips bucking against him with the rough feel of his pants providing the slightest relief to her weeping core.

Taking it as a sign, Alfonse removed his right hand and started to kiss the naked breast, Laevatein grabbing the back of his head and forcing his lips against the breast. All the while his left hand continued to tweak and twist her other nipple, the hard nub sending constant streams of pleasure up Laevatein’s spine.

She gasped and moaned as Alfonse lavished her breasts with attention, holding his head close to the breast that hid her heart. He wrapped his lips over the hard nub and slathered it with his tongue, Laevatein moaning deep in her throat at the sensation. Then he decided to give a light suck, Laevatein tightening her grip with a squeal. “Again! D-Do that again!”

Alfonse smiled against the breast and did as she asked, sucking and licking the nub while twisting and pinching the other. Laevatein’s hips bucked harder and harder as he did, the desperation of her core for relief growing as spikes of pleasure struck her brain from Alfonse’s ministrations.

He wasn’t completely absorbed either, as he switched which breast he was kissing and sucking with the one he was pinching and twisting every so often. All to be fair and grow the stain she was making on his pants trying to find friction for her clit.

“Please…” Laevatein keened as her desperation overrode the pleasure of her swollen tits. “Please… touch me there… I need it… please!”

Alfonse kept his ministrations, free right hand caressing her skin as he snaked it down her sides and to her hip. Instead of going for her clit, he took hold of her ass and kneaded the firm flesh, pushing Laevatein further into his lap and making his painfully hard cock rub against her folds. Laevatein almost cried out in desperation as the promise rubbed against her, the warrior-woman putty in his hands as pleasure and desperation overtook anything besides the raw want she felt. And by the gods, she wanted his tongue, his touch, and his cock!

Alfonse gave her his touch first, after he’d sampled the feel of her firm ass to his content. With a final squeeze, he released her flesh and slid his hand around to brush the top of her groin, the sensation driving Laevatein mad. “Get on with it!”

Alfonse sucked one last time before kissing the sensitive nub and sitting back. He looked into Laevatein’s eyes, kissed her sweetly, and slid his hand through the bush of pink hair she sported before at last tapping her clit.

Laevatein’s mind exploded with relief, the touch all she could desire and more. She almost fell into Alfonse, barely catching herself on the backrest before rolling her hips into his, message clear. Alfonse answered by sliding his hand onto her outer folds, soaking himself in her desire and dragging his middle finger along her slit. When he had her fully cupped, his fingers began to play with her lips, spreading and caressing them lightly while the heel of his hand pressed into her clit, offering the rough expanse to her.

Laevatein took full advantage and bucked her clit into his hand, moaning hard and deep as she was at last given relief. The fire in her core raged hotter and hotter and her body uncoiled and his hand brought her ever closer to the edge, but she refused to do all the work herself. No, he’d made a mess of her, so now she needed to make a mess of him!

Alfonse grunted as Laevatein pushed off of him, only to step up onto the chair and present her cherry-pink folds to his gaze, her breath little more than deep pants. “…Lick, me… do it… please… I need you…”

Alfonse blinked, not expecting that, but… entranced. He could smell her want, feel the heat of her core caressing his cheeks, and it was intoxicating. He wanted a taste…

And with a slight push off the backrest, he tasted her. His tongue ran the length of her slit, tasting her essence. Laevatein threw her head back and moaned, little keens and yelps escaping her lips as Alfonse started to twist and twirl his tongue amongst her lips, kissing her in ways she’d only dreamt of.

Alfonse swiftly focused on the spots that made her gasp and sigh his name, nose breathing deeply of her scent while he cleaned the quim from her labia, lapping up whatever he could find. His search for more led him deeper into her slit, lips pressing against hers while his nose ran languid circles over her clit while his hands held her hips in place. Occasionally, he’d let one snake down to pinch his lover’s clit, Laevatein nearly screaming when he did so, only to whimper as he moved the fingers away and went back to slowly teasing the swollen nub.

The end came so quick it surprised Laevatein, a flood of sensation burning through her veins like fire when Alfonse gave her swollen clit a cheeky lick. Laevatein screamed and her body tensed as she came, hands gripping Alfonse’s head and trying for force his lips to fuse with her skin. Alfonse kept lavishing attention onto her molten flesh as she flooded his mouth, the prince taking what he could while the remainder splashed onto his face.

Laevatein’s tongue lolled out as her personal nirvana obliterated all sense of thought, raw pleasure coursing through her for several moments before she slowly came down from the high. As she did, reality returned and she was able to step off the chair with shaky legs and kiss Alfonse, tasting herself on his tongue.

“…Thank you…” She whispered once she’d had her fill of him. “…Now it’s my turn… to help you…”

Alfonse sat dazed by her previous release, desire burning in his eyes. His pants were stained and tented, his cock desperate for attention as well, and Laevatein couldn’t leave such a thing be now that she’d experienced such a powerful release. It simply wouldn’t be fair.

So, she folded her legs and sat on the cool floor, leaving her eye-level with Alfonse’s groin. Smiling up at him, she reached for the band of his pants and pulled, taking both pants and underwear in one yank. As the cloth settled around his ankles, Laevatein beheld his girth, the cock she’d longed for thicker than she’d expected. “…Wow…”

He even, much to her amusement, had the sack to match his bravery. “…How the hell do you hide this?”

“I… uh…” Alfonse muttered, too distracted by the sight of Laevatein between his legs and admiring his cock to give a real answer. “I… have a good tailor?”

Laevatein scoffed and scooted closer to his cock, the smell of his musk coating it. She could see his pre leaking from the slit of his head, and she wanted a taste of it… to see how it tasted when mixed with her essence.

Alfonse groaned as Laevatein grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, only to start kissing his shaft. The light, wet smacks of her lips left behind livewires of sensation, her saliva cooling against him into needles of pleasure. She kissed everywhere she could, even sampling his sack with a hum of approval from him. She grinned at his little gasps and sighs, eventually taking his cock in both hands and dragging her tongue down the length.

Alfonse groaned deep in his throat as his cock was lavished with attention, Laevatein running her tongue up and down his shaft with a short visit to the head where she gathered his pre. It was now her favorite snack, and she took whatever she could before spreading it over his flesh. Her hands got in on the action, forming a tight ring on his cock with the right while the left played with his sack.

Just to complete the assault, Laevatein gave one last lick from base to tip before kissing the bulb. She kissed it twice more before wrapping her lips around it and pushing him into her mouth, the warm and wet space taking what it could while her tongue wrapped around him and squeezed, milking the veins. At the same time, she started to speed her right hand, making sure the cock she couldn’t take in was seen to while she adjusted to the sensation of bobbing on his cock. Finally, to prove she could do it, she started to juggle his testicles with her left hand.

Alfonse howled at the assault of sensation, mind burning with pleasure as Laevatein took him into her mouth, the tight space squeezing his cock while her tongue burned against his flesh. Combined with her hands spreading cool needles over the rest and juggling his sack, he’d never felt such intense pleasure.

His hands came from where they’d been lying at his sides to grip her hair, trying to force just a bit more of his cock into her mouth. Laevatein held strong though, keeping the pace that made Alfonse roar and more of her treat leak onto her tongue.

Alfonse’s release came with all the warning of a flashflood, his hips bucking hard right as Laevatein bobbed down. He felt his cockhead meet the back of her tongue and came, thick ropes of spunk filling his lover’s mouth and spilling past her lips as she tried to hold herself where she was and take what he gave.

She couldn’t though and pulled back, mouth open and panting as more ropes painted her face and breasts white. Alfonse was in heaven as he loosed his load, barely paying attention to what was happening until he came back to reality and saw Laevatein looking at herself and playing with the stick strands he’d painted her with. “…Sorry… for that…”

Laevatein tilted her head and ran her finger over her chest, gathering a glob of his seed. She gave him a sultry grin as she tasted the glob, licking her finger clean in an instant and standing. “Why apologize? I’ve... got a new favorite treat..."

She straddled him again and kissed him deeply, grinding her hips into his. She was soaked again, desire streaming onto her thighs and his lap as she stroked his cock with her lips. She was ready now and wanted to make sure he was too.

Alfonse was more than ready, cock at full attention and burning under the cooling quim she coated him in. She could feel it too, one last deep kiss shared between them before she pulled away and rose on her knees until he was fully erect.

Laevatein smiled at him, took hold of his cock and lowered herself until his head was pressing against her final barrier. “Are… you ready?”

“Are you?” Alfonse breathed as he took hold of her hips.

Laevatein smiled and kissed him gently as she lowered herself and he entered her, his girth spreading her walls like a revelation. Laevatein groaned as she was spread, walls of her core squeezing hard on his cock as he pressed further inside. It was so… completing, being so full of someone she loved and feeling her cunt milk him for all he was worth. She wanted him to stay there, wanted him to ravage her until she was loose as a cheap whore.

Alfonse groaned in turn, the tight space and feeling of velvet caressing his every vein a nirvana of its own. Bottoming out in this gorgeous chocolate princess was all on his mind now, and as she settled into his lap, they took a moment to process the step they’d taken.

“I… love you…” Laevatein sighed as she fully settled onto him, her body deliciously full of cock. “…I… love you so… much…”

Alfonse leaned into her shoulder and nipped at her skin. “I… love you too… Laevatein…”

They panted together for a time until instinct took over and Laevatein rose up, Alfonse whimpering as his soaked shaft was exposed to the air, needles dancing down his flesh and driving into his brain. Laevatein groaned at the loss of fullness but positioned herself carefully before slamming down.

The lovers roared as Laevatein sheathed Alfonse’s cock, sending them into the depths of their minds as pleasure raged in their blood. Laevatein braced herself on his shoulders and began to dance, bouncing atop his cock while rolling her hips and twisting her body, breasts bouncing wildly as she screamed. Alfonse was little better, hands digging deep into the flesh of her hips and ass as he guided her pounding while trying to match her rhythm with his thrusts.

When they slammed together in sync, no conscious thought remained, Laevatein solely concerned with fucking herself on his cock while Alfonse pistoned in and out with all possible speed. They cried each other’s name as their hips smacked together, the lurid slaps of wet skin echoing through the room as their skins sparkled with a sheen of sweat.

They kept going, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, neither wanting to stop the flood of ecstasy that shredded all rational thought. They didn’t want to separate, didn’t want to ever see it end, but all things had to.

Laevatein screamed hoarsely as her core clamped hard on Alfonse, mind driven blank by the sheer force of her orgasm. The clamp drove Alfonse over the edge, walls of velvety flesh milking his twitching cock until at last he bathed Laevatein’s walls with all the children he could muster.

They arced as fire raced through their veins, taunt as statues and eyes closed in soundless screams. They twitched and spasmed, only relaxing when the fire ran its course and rationality returned, Laevatein almost falling against Alfonse’s chest. The lovers panted together, still connected as their sexes leaked the remnants of their joining, and eventually kissed deeply.

“That… was great…” Laevatein muttered as her breath returned. “I bet… Fjorm’s… really looking forward to her turn…”

Alfonse wrapped his arms around her, letting Laevatein rest her head in the crook of his neck. “I… think so too… but… you did most of the work there, so… want me to do one last thing?”

Laevatein looked up at her lover, a thrill of excitement running down her spine at the spark in his eyes. “…Oh?”

Then she purred, hands caressing his chest. “…Whatever you want, my love. Put a bastard in me if you dare.”

Alfonse smirked and whispered in her ear: “Oh I dare.”

Laevatein smirked and kissed him deeply before standing. Alfonse followed and stepped out of his soiled clothes before leading Laevatein to the hearth. He placed her hands on the tops and had her lean over, the flames no bother to the princess of fire.

Seeing where this was going, Laevatein spread her stance and stuck out her ass, shaking it seductively as her swollen folds stood out against her chocolate skin. Alfonse took position behind her, a smirk of his own darkening his gaze. “Ready?”

Laevatein nodded and Alfonse slid his cock between her legs, sliding the top against her lips and hair several times before setting himself and pushing hard. Laevatein moaned and rocked forward, the heat of the fire dancing on her nipples like a caress while Alfonse showed no mercy and started pounding away. She couldn’t match his thrusts well in her position, but braced as she was, each thrust hit her deep.

“Alfonse… Alfonse…” She moaned, silently noting his thrusts weren’t desperate. He was going steady but strong, making sure each one made her rock forward and reach deep. She could feel herself getting lulled into mush, the constant slap of their hips and blasts of pleasure in her skull all she could ask for and more.

Then she felt Alfonse lean over and lay atop her, hands sliding from her hips to her breasts as his thrusts became shorter and faster. He nipped at her skin, juggled her breasts like new dough, and started thrusting in at odd angles. She could only moan and hold herself up, legs long turned to jelly.

“I’m cumming…” Alfonse panted into her ear, his loins tightening. “Laev… Laev…”

Laevatein groaned as his thrusts sped, head down and framed in the light of the fire. She could barely hold herself up, the last of her strength keeping her legs from collapsing. “Alfonse… Alf…onse…”

She heaved a hard groan and she shuddered, a final orgasm ripping through her nerves. She could feel Alfonse’s cock shudder too and felt the flood of warmth as he grunted out his release. She was so full, so tired… so warm…

Alfonse pulled out and swooped in to catch her, ignoring the pull of spunk leaking from her as he lowered her gently to the floor. Laevatein panted lightly as her last high fell away, looking up at her love with a tired smile. “That’s… all I can do, my love. I… I have to rest now…”

She glanced down and almost laughed. He was still hard, despite all that. “…Go to her, Alfonse. I’ve gotten all I could ask for tonight, I can ask for no more. Please, go love her as you’ve loved me…”

Alfonse silenced her with a long kiss. He said nothing as he held her, slowly lulling her to slumber with tender kisses and long strokes of her hair. She’d never felt… safe, with a boy before, but as he held her and comforted her after their explosive intimacy, she could say… she felt safe with him.

And even if she now carried his bastard, she’d always want to be with him, wife or mistress it mattered not. So long as she was with him…

Alfonse held Laevatein closely until he felt her breathing even, the prince taking his lover in hand and taking her to an unsoiled chair. He made sure she was resting comfortably before finding a blanket and draping it over her, the sight of her sleeping so peacefully besides a crackling fire warming his heart.

“I love you.” He whispered, a final kiss to her forehead his farewell.

He looked at her for a moment longer before setting his face in a determined frown and marching to his bedroom door. Beyond here was Fjorm, waiting for him and doubtlessly listening to what had happened. Now… it was time to see where this took him.

Entering his room, he was met with the strong musk of desire, the door closing behind him with a clang. Within, only the moon shown through, his escapades with Laevatein taking longer than he’d thought. There, at his bedside table, sat Fjorm, her legs spread as she teased herself. Her stockings were soiled, the ribbons that had hidden her littering the floor, and her eyes half-lidded with desire.

“There you are…” She purred when she caught sight of him, standing to reveal the shine of her skin, alabaster under the moon. “You… _really_ made me drip with anticipation. Not too tired… I hope?”

Fjorm strode towards the foot of his bed, eyes shining like stars in the darkened room, and her smile grew when she saw his cock still at attention and soaked. “Apparently not… well, come here. Let me help you relax…”

She leaned forward and ran her hands down her sides, emphasizing her curves and luscious thighs. Alfonse was more than willing to go to her, but as he walked up, he pulled her into a tender embrace. Fjorm blinked before returning the embrace, sultry air fading a bit. “What brought this on?”

“Why?” Alfonse asked, voice hoarse from his time with Laevatein. “Why… did you both come here? Why come to _me_ for this? Why… why do you love me?”

Fjorm chuckled and kissed him gently. “…Alfonse, we’ve said it before. You’ve been our greatest friend and confidant ever since we joined the order. You are kind, you are thoughtful, you are brave, you are _compassionate_. I don’t need you to have ever been a prince, or anything you may think disqualifies you.”

She smiled brightly, love shining through. “We love Alfonse, and that’s all we could ever want. Tonight you’ve given Laevatein a great gift, and… I hope I can receive the same.”

Alfonse stared at her for a time before smiling and kissing her back. They kissed gently for a while, pressing their lips together with small smiles and quiet giggles, bodies pressing together. Eventually, Fjorm felt his flesh press into her thigh and she pulled away. “Please, lay with me.”

She took hold of his hand and led him to the bed, where she sat. Alfonse crawled on after her, Fjorm scooting back on her elbows until they were fully on the bed. Alfonse laid beside her, the couple sharing more tender kisses as their hands slowly explored each other. Alfonse couldn’t help but compare the feel of Fjorm’s skin to Laevatein’s, the former’s cool and soft while the latter was warm and firm. Truthfully, as he beheld the full beauty of the ice princess, she reminded him of the cool vanilla cream that always made his favorite deserts so delectable.

“My-my, am I a snack?” Fjorm giggled as she dragged her nails lightly down his side, unconsciously following the trails Laevatein had blazed. “You have loud thoughts, love.”

Alfonse laughed and pressed closer to her, kissing the crook of her neck. “Well… you do look delectable…”

Fjorm giggled and kissed his head, hands returning from their journey to hold his head. “Then enjoy your treat, love.”

Alfonse smiled up at her before kissing her deeply, probing her mouth with his tongue. They tasted each other for a time, languid explorers of new sensations, before Alfonse pulled out to trail butterfly kisses down her jaw and neck. Fjorm giggled and gasped, making sure he knew when he’d found a spot, but otherwise letting him go.

Alfonse appreciated the freedom, and he nipped at the skin of her shoulder when he got a particularly loud gasp. Once sure it would bruise a bit, he smiled up at her before laying a new trail down to her sternum, hands cupping her modest breasts. They were cool and pliant, Alfonse kneading them gently as Fjorm groaned.

What most held his attention were the pink nipples, toppings to the delicious pudding he held. Taken by the image, Alfonse began to lavish Fjorm’s breasts with his tongue, eager to taste every inch while nibbling here and there.

Fjorm gasped and yelped at the sensations, little sparks dancing through her spine as he teased her breasts. She could feel her nipples harden, the cool air and sensitive flesh sending needles through her mind. Then, Alfonse brought his attention to the nubs and started to swirl his tongue over the left, his left hand taking the right breast in hand and twisting the lonely nub with his thumb and middle finger.

Fjorm groaned as he took the breast into his mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with his teeth while he started pinching the other, the needles of sensation growing sharper and pushing deeper as he saw to her. It was so very different from just fondling them herself, _so_ much better… and it was by the man she loved.

“Alfy…”

Alfonse paused in his ministrations and looked up in confusion. “…Alfy?”

Fjorm blushed crimson and looked away. “Oh, my apologies… It just slipped out…”

Alfonse chuckled and gave the nipple he held a twist, grabbing her attention. “Well… if we’re alone, I don’t mind you calling me that.”

Fjorm’s blush lessened and she stroked his hair. “Alright… Alfy.”

Alfonse winked up at her and went back to his work, Fjorm mewling his new pet-name. When he was sure she’d had enough, he pressed a kiss to each breast before starting to journey further, kissing her stomach and navel, and teasing her belly-button with a quick probe of his tongue.

That got her to shriek in laughter, Alfonse tickling her for a few torturous moments before continuing, laying kisses all the way until he felt the heat of her sex. She was more than ready for him, but he wanted to take this slow, really explore. He’d do the same with Laevatein later, but now… he felt like indulging a bit.

Fjorm’s breath hitched as he placed a long drag on her slit, back arching as he brought his hands from her sides where he’d placed them to her thighs. He pushed them aside, granting himself all the access he could want, and took a deep breath. Her musk was just as intoxicating, and her essence as sweet, as her fellow princess, a new addiction Alfonse needed to satisfy.

And he did so, one hand letting go of her luscious, stocking clad thigh in order to tease her folds, presenting the aching flesh to the cool air of the room. It was needles in Fjorm’s spine, an endless parade of sensation punctuated by an electric blast when his tongue would stroke her clit.

She keened and moaned his name, writhing in ecstasy as she was seen to, sweet relief all she knew. His tongue ever swirling and toying with her clit, his fingers teasing her folds, lips kissing her passionately, and his other hand massaging her thigh in that one spot she’d always known to be sensitive…

Her free leg shot around his head and pressed him against her core, keens turning to wails of rapture. She’d dreamed of this for many cold nights, and as Alfonse dove into her like a starved dog, she knew there was no reason to hold back.

Her hips rose and body tensed as a final spike drove through her brain, a scream of bliss ripping from her throat as frost froze her body into a sculpture of euphoria. Her high raged for what felt like hours, though it was only moments, and she came down to find Alfonse grinning over her. “Um… wow…”

“Wow indeed.” Alfonse laughed, lips glistening with her quim. “You… were quite needy, weren’t you?”

Fjorm stroked his hair again, giggling. “How could I not be? Hearing you give Laevatein such a… intense experience made me want you all the more.”

She grabbed his shoulders and rolled, flipping their positions so she straddled his waist. “Now though… I’ll give you something in return for that beautiful use of your tongue.”

She licked her lips and shook her chest, modest breasts jiggling for his gaze. “They may not be… large, but I’m confident I can do something good with them. Just sit on the edge.”

She clambered off him and went to the foot of the bed, beckoning Alfonse with her finger. Alfonse shuffled after her, sitting on the edge of the bed with his cock at full attention and twitching with desire. Fjorm chuckled and got on her knees, her finger stroking his flesh from tip to base. “How… breathtaking. Let’s see if I can’t tend to it.”

She shuffled closer and took hold of her breasts, squishing them together with Alfonse’s cock in the center. They were just able to enclose the thick shaft, his head peaking out of the prison. Fjorm glanced up to see Alfonse’s face set in shock, her smile growing. “And how is it?”

“Amazing…” Alfonse groaned, the soft, cool prison doing things to his cock he’d never imagined. Fjorm laughed and started to move, sliding her breasts up and down the length of his cock. As she did, every time the head appeared she would kiss and lick it, tasting him and inhaling his musk.

Alfonse could only lean back and grown as the gorgeous blonde played with him, her spit and his precum coating her tits and his cock. Eventually, Fjorm took the head into her mouth, sucking and licking as she bobbed down with her own rhythm. Her breasts heaved and twisted as she kept two different rhythms going, the conflicting sensations of her warm mouth and cool skin warring in his mind.

Fjorm knew it was coming before he did, his cockhead twitching in her mouth and tightening between her breasts. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, rubbing her breasts against him to try and milk all she could.

Alfonse came undone with a low growl, more ropes spewing from his loins into Fjorm’s mouth. She gladly swallowed all he was willing to give her, messily gulping his seed while small bits splattered past her lips and onto her breasts. By the time he was done, Fjorm popped off of his cock and licked her lips, looking all too pleased with herself. “…Salty, I like it.”

Those were the first words Alfonse recognized when he came back down. “…Glad you enjoyed…”

Fjorm laughed and lapped up the remnants, exaggerated moans making Alfonse stand at attention again. She laughed at his ever-eager cock and stood, pointing back to the middle of the bed. Alfonse obeyed without a second thought, Fjorm crawling on after him until she loomed over him, eye-to-eye.

“Are you ready?” She whispered, hips swaying just a bit. “Because gods, Alfonse… I’ve been ready for a long time.”

Alfonse smirked and mirrored her earlier stunt, grabbing her shoulders and rolling, reversing their positions. Alfonse lowered himself until they were flush against each other, breaths ghosting against each other’s lips. “…Always, love.”

Fjorm kissed him, overjoyed to hear him call her that. They shared the kiss for a long moment, humming against each other contently, before her hand came from his chest to grab hold of his cock. He pulled back and smirked at her. “You _are_ eager.”

“Bite me.” Fjorm snipped back, tilting her head to offer the entire expanse of her neck. “And you better make it obvious.”

Alfonse chuckled deep in his throat and did just that, biting all along her neck as he pressed forward with his hips, Fjorm’s hand guiding him to the entrance of her folds. She let go and Alfonse kept going, entering her as gently as he could.

Fjorm groaned hard and low as she was stretched, feeling… happy. No euphoria, no rapture, no bliss. Just… happy. Her dearest, most personal gift, given to the one she cared about so much, and all she felt was… happiness.

Alfonse looked to her as their hips came flush together, her core even tighter than Laevatein’s and pleasantly cool, just like the rest of her. And eagerly milking his cock, even as they remained still atop each other. “Fjorm… are you crying?”

Fjorm took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, a few tears wetting her hand. “I… I guess I am, but… I’m just so happy Alfonse. This… this was only ever a dream to me, to be so connected with… with the one I love. I’m… I’m just so happy…”

Alfonse wrapped his arms around her as sobs shook her body, letting her vent. This truly meant that much to her, and he would let her do whatever she needed. He owed it to her, as both her friend and her lover.

Fjorm was able to calm down quickly, the feeling of fullness overcoming her relief. “…Thank you, Alfonse, for letting me do that. Now let’s move on…”

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. “Please.”

Alfonse kissed her and pulled out slowly, allowing every vein the chance to brush against her. Fjorm moaned into the kiss, his glacial pace making her head spin. He thrust back in slowly as well, controlling his urge to speed up, and let every inch brush against all new spots.

Their coupling was slow and deliberate, Alfonse shifting his hips a bit with each thrust and withdrawl while Fjorm shifted the opposite way. Their rhythms matched the steady beat of a drum, dull slaps and moans joining the creaking of the bed.

The slow pace was delectable to both, Fjorm experiencing entire veins running against her G-spot while Alfonse felt every inch of his cock milked like a prized cow. Their moans and hitched breaths were held between their lips, the lovers kissing with every upswell of euphoria and loss of breath. They moved as they wished, and for a time, they were the only ones to exist.

Their orgasms crashed through the serenity of their love with all the force of a hurricane, Fjorm going completely taunt and clamping hard enough on Alfonse to make him burst. Alfonse grunted in surprise as fire flooded his veins, muscles locking as his balls tightened and he coated Fjorm in their children.

Neither moved as the high roared through them, only the smallest spasms showing through, and they crashed back to earth gulping air, Alfonse lying atop Fjorm and kissing her furiously. Fjorm kissed back with equal ferocity, the couple dueling with their tongues and smacking lips. Finally, they relaxed, and Fjorm started drawing circles in Alfonse’s chest when they caught their breaths. “That… was amazing. Thank you… Alfonse… for going so slow.”

Alfonse nuzzled the top of her hair. “It… was hard, I don’t deny, but… I liked it. You were… great.”

Fjorm kissed his neck. “Then… may I suggest one more thing?”

Alfonse hummed in answer, Fjorm freeing an arm to point at his bedroom window. “There… I want you… to ravish me… right there… please.”

Alfonse pushed off of her and leaned on his arm, looking down at his lover uncertainly. “Are… are you sure? The flight patrols pass by here, and my bed is hidden from the window’s view. If we do that, and they happen to pass by…”

Fjorm rose on her elbows and gave him a steady stare. “I don’t care. Let them see you and I, rutting like beasts. Let them see us when I am pressed against the glass. Let them see us on the day Laevatein is here, and we share ourselves, should it come to that. Let them see.”

She rubbed her belly, his sperm rolling about inside her. “Then, all will know that should my belly be swollen with child, it is yours. Give me your bastard, Alfonse, and I will carry them proudly. For I will know that they were given life by a good, brave, kind man. And I will know that they were born of love.”

Alfonse stared at her in disbelief but stood from the bed and strode for the window, his body illuminated by the full brilliance of the moon. He held his hand out to Fjorm, his offer silent.

Fjorm slid from the bed on shaky legs, striding forward to take his hand. She was swept into his arms, Alfonse kissing her deeply before picking her up and placing her back to the window. She smiled up at him and spread her legs like a common whore, arms wrapping around his neck to hold herself up. “…Take me, Alfonse. Make me yours, forever.”

“As if I was never yours in the first place.” Alfonse chuckled back, all talk stopping as he started to slide his cock against her folds. He slid long and slow at first, sure to let her patch of blonde tickle his cock, but the thrusts soon became quick and hard, Alfonse wanting to set a pace.

Fjorm let him, the flesh against her core enough to make her head fall back and look out the window. She could see the whole palace from here, and the clear skies outside. There too was the bonfire around which ants danced, the other order members making merry…

Alfonse entered her in one swift thrust, Fjorm gasping as she was filled again. There was no place she’d rather be, not as the love of her life started to pound in and out of her like an animal, her mind turning to mush in moments. She could do nothing as Alfonse made a mess of her, his hands digging into the soft flesh of her ass to support his vicious thrusts.

Fjorm howled and wailed as he found the spot again, mercilessly pounding it and her into utter submission. Bliss was all she knew as he pounded away, not even noticing a single pegasi fly off with someone whooping on it.

Again, frost shattered her blissful fog, body seizing hard as the window frosted up. She screamed her release for all to hear, the clarion call of a dream coming true. Alfonse thrust one last time as she clamped hard on him, almost to the point of pain, and bathed her in as much white as he could manage.

The lovers collapsed into each other’s arms as the last high faded, Alfonse beyond exhausted and Fjorm satisfied in more ways than she could count. They kissed again, hard at first, and fading into a gentle press of lips until Alfonse pulled away. “…Thank you, Fjorm.”

“…I hope… you thanked Laev too…” Fjorm mumbled, the haze of the night weighing on her eyes. “This… was the best gift… I could have gotten… or received. Thank you, Alfy… I love… you… so much…”

Alfonse held her close until her breathing evened out. Once sure she was asleep, Alfonse picked her up and carried her to his bed, tossing aside the soiled sheets and retrieving a new blanket for her. Once she was comfortable, he went back to the sitting room, picked up Laevatein, and brought her to his bed as well. It took some organizing, but he was able to get them both comfortable.

Sighing, he went to another room to wash up. He was… incredibly happy and tired at the same time, something he never expected. He’d thought today would be a day of solemn thought, yet it had been blown away by the kindness of two girls and their… interesting ideas of gift exchange.

He chuckled as he returned to his bedroom, no longer reeking of sex. He enjoyed the smell of the girls, and didn’t want to wake them from their peaceful slumber, so he crawled into the bed as stealthily as he could manage and put himself between them.

“Goodnight, loves.” He whispered, giving each a light kiss before settling in and letting exhaustion take its course.

They’d have a great deal of celebrations to come, and many nights alone yet, but tonight would always be special.

No matter the challenges to come.


End file.
